


just a lil bit tipsy

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to take a "pizza intermission" in the middle of filming. It somehow turns into them being just a little bit tipsy. Just a little bit.





	just a lil bit tipsy

“Thank you. Have a nice day,” Dan said to the pizza delivery girl as he handed her her tip and closed the door behind her.

“Pizza’s here, rat.” He announced, carrying the two boxes precariously over to their double bed where Phil was sat with his legs crossed. Phil scooted over, tossing his phone behind him on the bed and reaching out for one of the boxes. 

“Meat lovers is yours,” Phil said, putting the box down next to him. It was still warm, its intoxicating smell wafting even through the cardboard. 

Dan nodded in reply, peering around their hotel room for something. “What’re you lookin’ for?” Phil asked through the first mouthful of his own slice of pizza. 

“We have some wine left over. Wanna split it?” Dan asked, holding up a bottle of red wine that was almost two thirds empty. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, sloshing some of the wine inside of the glass bottle. 

“Even though we're filming?’ he asked, arching an eyebrow. Dan shrugged unhelpfully. 

Phil rolled his eyes but nonetheless reached out to take the bottle out of his boyfriend’s grasp. He pulled out the cork and put it on his bedside table, taking a quick drink from the translucent green bottle. As Dan situated himself beside him, Phil handed over the bottle for the other man to take a sip. 

On and on the little tennis match of passing the wine back and forth went as they finished their individual pizzas. It was like being back in high school, passing around a bottle of alcohol in the basement of someone’s parents’ house in the hopes of getting absolutely wasted. It was almost juvenile, drinking alcohol right before they were going to be filming again. 

But there was something tempting about it as well. As Dan took yet another swig of the bitter-sweet red drink, he felt almost giddy at the idea of filming. They were barely even tipsy from the sips of wine and bites of thick, gooey pizza, but it would be enough to make the rest of the video a bit more entertaining. 

So he hoped. 

Phil finished off the last dregs of their wine and stuck a piece of crust in his mouth, carrying the wine bottle and the cork over to the other side of the room to keep it out of view of the audience. 

“Right.” Dan clapped his hands together once. “Shall we get back to filming?” Dan carried their now empty boxes of pizza over to the little bin they were given and stuffed them haphazardly together inside. 

Phil hopped into one of the spinny chairs, spinning in a circle a few times before leaning against the counter in front of the laptop they were using and unlocking it again. / “This should be interesting.” 

 

And it was. 

Dan shut off the camera a little while later, feeling soft around the edges. He was running on the high of filming together and the alcohol still buzzing through his system. Phil was still pouting about having lost, arms thrown over the sides of the chair and his bottom lip quivering. 

“Well, you shouldn't have made such a stupid promise, Philly,” Dan chastised, shaking his head and diving forwards to capture Phil’s pout in a kiss. 

“I liked that game. It's always so easy to film,” Phil whined, pulling out of the kiss after a moment. He wandered over to their bed and flopped down onto his back, looking up at the pale white ceiling. Dan crawled down next to him, lying on his side. 

“That's what you get for being dramatic, you spork,” Dan teased, poking Phil in the side and making him squirm away. 

Phil rolled onto his side so that he could face Dan, smiling cheekily as he draped an arm over his waist. “I’m the dramatic one?” He raised his eyebrows, smirk playing on his face. 

Dan punched him lightly in the stomach, bursting into a fit of giggles. This quickly turned into an all out tickle match, Phil’s shrieks and Dan’s cackles filling the air as Dan straddled his boyfriend’s legs to get a better angle for tickling his sides relentlessly. 

“Stop, stop! I surrender!” Phil blurted through another breathless laugh, trying to push away Dan’s roaming hands. Dan grinned triumphantly, knowing he had won and flopped down onto Phil’s chest. 

“We should do that more often,” Dan whispered a few minutes later as Phil began to twist a curl around and around his finger. Dan could feel his heartbeat against his ear, beating slightly faster than normal from the alcohol running through his veins and the exertion of trying to escape Dan’s tirade of tickles.

 Phil paused his hair fondling for a second to look down curiously at the brunette. He raised a single eyebrow and asked, “What? Tickle fights?” 

Dan shook his head, propping up on his elbows to peer down at his boyfriend. “I meant we should drink before videos more. It's more fun to film that way,” he clarified, mostly kidding. 

Phil shook his head, a smile breaking his face. “Probably not the best idea, Dan. Just look at how awful we did at answering those questions with our brains muddled up with the alcohol,” Phil replied, though he didn't sound that stern about it. 

Dan shrugged nonchalantly. He didn’t think it was best to make a habit out of drinking while filming, but it had certainly been hilarious. Maybe another time in the future, but perhaps not for a while.

Dan replaced his head on Phil’s chest again, snuggling into his warmth. “How are you so cuddly? You’re like a fuckin’ teddy bear,” Dan mumbled, peeking up at Phil through his lashes. 

Phil swiped a loose strand of hair off Dan’s forehead, smiling fondly. He loved how flirty Dan got when he had something to drink. “I dunno. Guess you just got lucky,” Phil replied through a smile, fiddling with the hem of Dan’s shirt habitually. 

Dan chuckled softly, voice slightly muffled by Phil’s shirt. “Hate to get all sappy and gross, but I love you. Like, a lot,” Dan said, leaning up to kiss Phil’s chin. 

“I love you a lot too, doofus,” Phil replied softly, voice fond and affectionate. He pulled Dan up a bit so that they could kiss properly, tasting the odd mix of wine and pizza left over from earlier. It was strangely nice, knowing that it was Dan that he was kissing, tasting, holding. 

A few minutes later, after making out sloppily in bed, Dan clambered off of Phil’s lap. Phil hmphed in protest, watching as Dan hopped off the bed and started making his way around the bed. / “Gotta brush my teeth,” Dan called over his shoulder before disappearing inside the toilet. 

With Dan gone for a few minutes, Phil huffed a sigh, drumming his finger on his hip. 

Phil took advantage of the silence he was now placed in to just think. He didn't get many moments like this alone, able to think back of the months they had spent on tour, traveling the globe. He could hardly find time to sleep nevermind sit and just think. 

He was grateful for the tour, though. He was proud of what he had accomplished alongside the love of his life. It had been almost nine years and they were still charging through life, one step at a time. How they had even managed a second tour was beyond him. 

“Fear not, peasant. I have returned,” Dan announced, waltzing back into the bedroom wearing nothing but his pants. His jeans and shirt were draped over his arm like a waiter. Phil rolled his eyes, climbing off the bed to take the clothes and toss them on top of Dan’s suitcase for later. 

“You’re in a good mood,” he pointed out, stumbling out of his own jeans and tossing them somewhere haphazardly around the room. He slipped back under the crisp white duvet to join his boyfriend as he burrowed under. 

Dan shrugged, turning over to face Phil. Phil leaned back to flick the light off, scooting forward to tangle their legs together under the blankets. “That’ll be the alcohol. And the tour. And you,” Dan replied. Even in the dim evening lighting, Phil could see the cheeky grin playing across his cheeks. 

“And me, huh?” Phil repeated, pulling Dan flush up against him, nuzzling their noses together. 

Dan nodded, running his hands through Phil’s hair. “‘M tired,” he mumbled, shuffling down lower until he was properly lying on the pillow, “Cuddle me properly.” His voice was quiet yet whiney, barely above a whisper. 

Phil rolled his eyes again in the darkness and pulled Dan closer, rolling onto his back. “I love you,” Dan breathed out, fitting his hand inside the pocket of Phil’s fancy hoodie. God, Dan loved Phil’s merch. It was just so _him_. 

Phil smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Dan’s forehead. “Love you too, you drunk mess,” he replied, earning a slap on the arm. 

“'M not drunk. Just a lil’ bit tipsy,” Dan whined.

“I know.”


End file.
